This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines include one or more camshafts for actuation of intake and exhaust valves. Engines may additionally include a cam phaser to adjust valve timing. Engines including cam phasers may include timing wheels to determine the rotational position of the camshaft during operation. The timing wheels may have a magnetic permeability that is determined by a sensor to determine rotational position of the camshaft. However, the timing wheel may require axial spacing from the camshaft journals to prevent magnetic journals from affecting the position reading by the sensor.